Fighting Love
by DourifGurl666
Summary: Cam McCarthy and Arianna Sanders have been best friends for years,but something dares to come between them and tear them apart,if they don't first.....


Eversince the day I met Cam I knew he was gonna be something.He had this charisma about him that just made him stand out in a crowd and the fact that he was extremely good looking didn't hurt either.Girls and guys flocked to Cam in more ways than one,whether it be the girls for his looks and body or the guys for his leadership and the ultimate promise of once you became Cam's friend you were instantly skyrocketed to popularity status.I sat back most of the time and just watched in amazement,he'd slip me "The eye" every so often just to let me know that he still acknowledged me and that he hadn't forgotten me.I'd smile back as a way of saying thank-you and then we'd go back to reality,and back to our same yet seperate lives.You see Cam was Mr.Popular for a reason,it wasn't his looks,his body,or even the skills he had with the ladies,it was his other skills,in fighting.Cam was a black belt in Jiu Jitsui and Muay Thai.He was the ultimate fighter,I know it sounds cheesy but it's true,every guy who's every attempted to step to Cam was always taken down a peg or two just so he knew his place and Cam was always the one to make sure of it.He'd be your best friend one minute,but when it came to fighting there were no hard feelings after all your pride's on the line and that meant more to Cam than anything,he was the best and in order to be the best you had to beat the best.Cam became the best at a very young age,his father had him in karate by the time he was 3 and he was already doing tournaments and competitions by 7,that's how good he was.Cam's had everything a guy could ever ask for in life,he was so priviledged and had all the money he could ever dream of yet he fought because he felt he had something to prove,that he wasn't just some poor rich kid,that he could hang with the best and even kick their ass.I on the other hand was just some chick from an upper to middle class suburban neighborhood,nothing at all like Cam.I got what I wanted most of the time but I had to use my charm and wit to get it.Other than that I had to rely on my education to get me wherever I was planning on going in life and pray to god that I got the scholarship that I'd been dreaming about since forever.Now I know you're wondering being who I am and being who Cam is how'd we come to meet?Well just as he came to meet any girl I was recommended by a friend of his.One look was all it took and I was sprung.I didn't show it though,I knew I had to play hard to get in order to get what I wanted,Cam would play eyes with me every so often and he had the most hypnotic light blue eyes in the world.Everytime he'd look at me I couldn't help but want to fuck him where he stood.He used what he had well and knew how to use it to his advantage.Upon meeting him he wasn't the guy everyone had made him out to be.He was smart and funny and even had a little depth to him,that's when I decided that he was much more than some boy toy to me,he was my best friend.I changed gears from wanting to be with him to wanting to be someone he could confide in.Plus I knew there were a least a hundred other girls at our school fighting for his affection and I wasn't about to get expelled from school for beating the shit out of some girl who was batting her eyes at him.3 years later and he still makes me feel the same way as he always has.Not much has changed about him.He's just more aware of who he can trust and who he can't,just one of the many skills I've passed on to him.But we've gotten older and he's learned from his past mistakes and hopefully he can keep what he knows will do him right close to him and not the former.

It's a Tuesday night and I'm at home,trying to study I look around for a book that I need only to realize I left it in the backseat of my car,so I grab my keys and stroll outside in the pitch black night at the wee hour of 11pm rummaging through the backseat of my car for a Philosopy textbook.

"I need to clean this shit out.",I said to myself as I reached under the seat and grabbed ahold of the book.

"I was thinking the same thing myself.",I heard a voice say.

I brought myself out from the backseat of the car and looked to my right only to see Cam standing there in a black sweatshirt and his warm-up shorts.

"Cam you ass you scared me to death.",I said holding my book to my chest.

"I'm sorry,what you lookin for?",he asked.

"Philosophy.",I said motioning to the book.

"Studying for a test?",he asked.

"Yea,gotta get atleast a B+ on it or my chances at a scholarship are done.",I added.

"Don't worry about it,I'm sure you'll do fine,plus if you don't get the scholarship I'll pay for your schooling.",he said.

"You're sweet,but I can do it.",I said.

"You sure,you know the offer always stands.",he said.

"On what circumstances?",I asked.

"None,your like family,and family's gotta stick together right?",he asked.

"I guess so.",I said.

"Your parents home?",he asked.

"Yea,why?",I asked.

"Just wondering.",he said.

"Uh huh,by the way where the hell did you come from I didn't even hear your truck pull up?",I asked.

"I was at the gym earlier and I stopped by to say goodnight but then you came out so I walked over.",he said.

"Stalker.",I replied.

"Only at night.",he added.

"Well I gotta get back to studying,see you tomorrow.",I said as I got closer to him and gave him a light peck on the lips.

"Nite.",he said.

"Goodnight.",I added and walked back into the house.

Cam was always kinda crazy like that,parking outside your house waiting for you to come out because for some odd reason he would never come up to my door and ask for me.But that was Cam and I didn't want to put him outside his comfort zone,if he even had one.

So the next day at school I'm standing at my locker trying to shuffle books out of my arms and into my locker and vice versa.

"Need help?",Cam said as he walked up to my locker.

"You have very good timing.",I said smiling at him.

"I know,it's kinda weird.",he said.

"It's actually very good,because I didn't think I was gonna be able to carry all these.",I said.

"Give 'em here.",he said as I laid 2 books in his arms while carrying 1 other.

"So Mr.McCarthy you gonna walk me to class?",I asked.

"Of course.",he said.

We walked on for awhile,silent,we made eye contact a few times which was alittle awkward cause neither one of us said anything after.Finally we stopped infront of my class and Cam handed me my books.

"Thanks.",I said.

"No problem...umm I'm having a party tonight,and I think you should come by.",he said.

"If I have time.",I said.

"Come on,it won't be a party without you.",he added.

"Cam there's gonna be a million people there,me not showing up isn't gonna spoil it.",I said.

"Just try and be there okay?",he asked.

"Yea.",I answered.

"Ok,see you after.",he said kissing me slightly.

"Yep.",I said.

I walked into a class and a stream of girls looked me over,I knew what they were doing,they were sizing me up trying to intimidate me,but it wasn't gonna work,nothing was going on between Cam and I,we just showed our affection for one another differently than other best friends.

As the day progressed I'd see Cam every so often and we'd stop and talk to eachother only to be shooed back to class by teachers and staff who'd see us stopped in the hallway looking as if we were about to make-out.When school had ended I met up with Cam at his truck as I always did before I went home.

"Hey.",he said as he saw me walking over.

"You okay?",he asked looking at me.

"Yea,just tired.",I said.

"You can't be tired,you gotta party tonight.",he said.

"I don't think I'm gonna make it tonight Cam,I have a Chem test to study for and I'm just stressed out.",I said.

"Oh come on.",he said.

"I'm sorry,I'll call you later though.",I said and walked to my car.

Cam stood there with this look on his face,I knew I disappointed him,but school came before anytthing else.

Back at home I looked at the clock and it was 10:45pm ,Cam's party had probably just started,I was kinda bummed that I wasn't there,I knew he wanted me to be there,but out of all those people at that party he was most likely the only one I knew well enough to want to be around with the entire time and he had alot going on for himself in which he had to set up more associates so he could have some fights set up.But I knew I had to get this studying out of the way,if I could pass this test I was a shoe in for the scholarship and then all my problems would be solved.Hours went by and when I looked at the clock what had felt like 10 minutes turned out to be 3 hours and it was about a quarter to 2am.I shut my Chem book and relied on some kind of a miracle to get me through tomorrow.I turned off the light and fell onto my bed as I was dozing off to sleep I heard a slight tapping at my bedroom window.I opened my eyes and saw this huge shadow behind the white curtains I had on the window,I got up and opened the door and a hand came through the crack and pulled the door back.It was Cam.

"Cam what're you doing?",I whispered.

"I wanted to see you.",he said.

"What about your party?",I asked.

"I ended it early,said I needed rest for school.",he said.

"What bullshit.",I said laughing.

"I know,but I figured if you couldn't come to the party might as well bring the party to you.",he said then he pulled 2 beers out from sweatshirt pocket.

"You're too much.",I said.

He then set the beers on my desk and then walked back over to me and placed his hands on my face and looked into my eyes with his sea blue orbs and then slowly moved his head closer to mine and started to kiss me.And this wasn't our ordinary little peck this was a "I'm gonna stick my tongue down your throat" kinda kiss.

"Cam...",I said pulling back.

"What?",he asked.

"What're you doing?",I asked.

"Kissing you.",he said.

"Cam we've already been through this once before.",I said.

"I know.",he said.

Then he went right back to kissing me,never missing a beat he slid his hands onto my hips and grasped them pulling me into him and sliding his hands in and out of my shirt,slowly stroking my back.

"Cam...",I said.

"Shhh...",he said.I had tried not once but twice to get him to stop and if he wasn't gonna listen then neither was I.I pushed back alittle and looked at him,his breathing had gotten heavier and he couldn't keep his hands off of me.I grabbed ahold of the bottom of his sweatshirt and pulled it over his head tossing it to the side,he was bare chested underneath,every one of his muscles was accented in the moonlight slipping through my window.I placed small kisses on his pecs and then made my way up to his neck.He followed suit and pulled my shirt over my head releasing my breasts.He dropped on his knees and placed one in his mouth gently licking and sucking on it.I had to try really hard not to let any moans escape my lips for fear my parents would hear.He then stood back up and walked me over to the bed,I fell onto it and he crawled ontop of me seperating my legs with his knee,he slowly slid my panties off and tugged at the opening of his warm-up shorts and pushed them down to his ankles kicking them off.He stood up and opened my legs wider as he slid his hands down my thighs where he grabbed ahold of them and brought me closer to him.He then placed his hand on my pussy and rubbed my clit alittle,this sent me over the edge,I cocked my head backwards and tried as hard as hell to hold in my moans,Cam stood there smiling knowing what he was doing was driving me crazy.I reached down and touched his cock which was already hard and long.

"You ain't gotta do nothin baby.",he said as he said this he slowly entered me,it hurt alittle but he was being gentle about it and slowly inching his way inside,being extremely wet helped also.He started to fasten his pace which hurted alittle,I grabbed onto his back and dug my nails into him everytime it hurt.

"Cam...",I said moaning.

"Oww.",I added.

"Want me to slow down babe?",he asked.

"No.",I said.

He smiled at me and thrusted into me harder knowing it hurt,but that I was getting just as much pleasure as there was pain.

The deeper he went the more I could feel my climax coming on not just clitorially,but also deep inside on my g-spot,it just built up and up and every so often a small moan could be heard and Cam would moan back and kiss me on my neck or lips.Then I felt it,one more thrust and I was gonna cum.

"You gonna cum baby?",he asked in a moaning voice.

"Yea.",I said.

And my breathing increased and before I knew it I climaxed,I grabbed ahold of Cam's biceps and just moaned my way through it,Cam must've had his too cause his legs locked up and he placed his head on my chest and breathed these heavy breaths.

"I love you.",he said as he laid there.

"I love you too.",I said wrapping my arms around him and holding him.

Waking up the next morning I felt rested and energized,it felt like a dream,but I knew it wasn't.I sat up with the bedsheet wrapped around me and sitting there across from me shirtless and giving me the sexiest look was Cam.

"Morning beautiful.",he said.

"Morning,how long you been up?",I asked.

"An hour or so.",he said.

"Thought you would've left already.",I added.

"I had to say good-bye.",he said as he got up and walked over to me and bent down and gave me a small kiss.

"Last night was amazing.",he added.

"I know.",I said smiling at him.

Then he grabbed his sweatshirt and slipped it on real fast,he still stood infront of me and lightly touched my face giving me one last kiss before heading off.

"I'll see you in minute.",he said and walked over to the window.

"Cam!",I said as I grabbed his arm,he turned around and looked at me.

"Yea?",he asked.

And as I stood there I had everything I wanted to say to him right on the tip of my tongue,but it just wouldn't come out.

"See ya at school.",I said.And then he was gone.

I walked over to the window and saw as he climbed down the vine like fence we had on the side of our house and as stealthy as can be he sprinted to his truck and took off.I was sort of ashamed at myself at this point for letting what happened last night happen.I was even more ashamed of the fact that I told Cam I loved him right after he told me.I mean I was sure it was just the heat of the moment sort of thing and he was so overcome with energy and as on the verge of pure and utter pleasure that the first thing that came to mind was the first thing out of his mouth.That's what I was gonna ask him,but I couldn't.I'd be sure to though as soon as I got to school.

Upon arriving to school I parked my car in the Student Parking Lot and grabbed my stuff and began walking when an arm reached around my shoulders,I was sure it was Cam until from the corner of my eye I saw curly redish hair.

"How's it goin?",Max said.

"Fine Max,how about you?",I asked.

"Today is good,but I'm sure by the end of the day it's gonna be pretty damn great.",he said.

"Oh yea,and why's that?",I asked.

"Initiation time,Fight Night.",he answered.

"With who?",I asked.

"None other than the man himself,Cam McCarthy.",he said.

"Ohh Max,don't do this.",I said.

"Why not?This fight could me a total boost in social standing.",he said.

"Don't give in to Cam just for popularity,you're a really cool guy Max don't compromise that.",I said.

"That's all really nice Arianna,but I think--",Max was hardly able to finish his sentence when a strong right hook came in direct contact with the left side of his face.

"Early initiation.",Cam said as he wailed on Max right in the middle of the parking lot.

"Cam!",I yelled.

I stood there as he pounded Max's face into the ground without ever taking a single breath.Tears came pouring out my eyes as Max's helpless body tried to fight back only to be taken back down to the ground.I couldn't take anymore,I went over to Cam and grabbed ahold of his arm trying to stop him when he swung his arm back at me and slapped me.The crowd that had formed were putting in their Ohh's and Aww's,finally one of Cam's friends intervened and pulled him off of Max.When I turned to look at Max his face and t-shirt were covered in blood and he could hardly breathe.It was like he choking on his own blood cause you could see him struggle for air.

"Someone get the nurse!",Cam's friend yelled.And off some poor student went to tell the nurse of the horrifying fight that had just taken place,it was more of a beating.I kneeled by Max and held his head up on my lap using my shirt to wipe some of the blood from away form his nose and mouth,but as soon as the white of his skin showed from me wiping it,it was flooded by the blood pouring from his face.The nurse ran over and saw Max and said we had to move him because she had called an ambulance to come get him.I stayed by his side until 3 or 4 minutes later when the ambulance came and took Max away to the hospital.Across the way there were 2 police cars and a few officers handcuffing Cam and putting him in the back of the car.He looked at me the entire time with furious eyes.Before the cops left they came over to acouple of people,me being one of them and asked us to come down to the station and file a witness report.I obliged because I was so overcome with anger and sadness that I wanted to somehow avenge Max's horrid beating.

When all the chaos and mayhem had subsided I tried to make it through the school day as much as possible only end up leaving early as soon as I had taken my Chem Test.

When I got home my parents weren't shocked to see me home that early,they knew what had happened because it had been pasted all over the news since it happened.

"You okay honey?",my mom asked.

"Yea.",I said.

"How's Max?",she asked.

"I don't know I'm gonna go visit him in alittle while.",I added.

"I can't believe Cam would do such a thing.",she replied.

None of the parents knew about Cam and his extensive fighting backround except his own parents meaning his dad.His mom divorced his father when Cam was 8 and never said a word to either of them since.I knew it hurt Cam when he told me that because he loved his mom and she just up and left him,I felt that that incident in his life somehow fueled his anger and made him the way he is now.

"Me either.",I said.

"Well call when you get to the hospital and tell us how Max is.",she said.

I nodded and headed out,on my way to the hospital.

Max Cooperman had to be one of the craziest yet down-to-earth guys I've ever met.All he ever wanted in life was to be accepted and envied by those who felt were more superior than him.To me Max was awesome,there was nothing about him I would change.I could never see why throughout highschool he wanted to be accepted by Cam,sometimes I wish I hadn't been.But Max was different,Max never got the girl and he never was victorious in the end.But he was Max and if there was one thing I could always count on it was that he'd put a smile on my face no matter what.

I walked into the hospital and a nurse directed me to Max's room,when I walked in and saw him laying there with a tube up his nose and bandages and stitches all over his face I almost broke down and cried.When he saw me there he immediately had that million dollar smile across his face.

"Oh Max.",I said as I started to cry and I walked over to him hugging him.

"Hey,what's up?",he asked nasally.

"I should be asking you that.How are you?",I asked.

"I've been better,but I mean it was bound to happen.",he said.

"Max,Cam is a monster why the hell are you trying so hard for him to accept you?",I asked.

"You don't know how it feels to have everyone look down at you,it's like they're 10ft and you're 2ft.It's my Senior Year and I want to make the best out of it.",he said.

"And ending up in the hospital 3 weeks before graduation is making the best out of it?",I asked.

"It was an initiation.",he added.

"What?",I asked.

"The fight.It was my initiation into Cam's Fight Club.",he said.

"Cam...I'm so sick of hearing about Cam and everyone wanting to please him.",I said.

"I wish for once people would do what they wanted instead of what Cam wants.",I replied.

"Maybe you should take some of that advice for yourself.",he said.

"Maybe I should.",I said.

"I'll be back later.",I added.

"Where you goin?",he asked.

"I have to go down to the police station and bail Cam out of jail.",I said.

"What ever happened to taking some of that advice for yourself?",he asked.

"Just this one last time I'm doing this and then I'm walking away.",I said.

I walked out of the hospital and headed over to the Police Station where they were holding Cam.Upon arrivng I walked over to the front desk and addressed the officer accompanying it.

"Hello sir.",I said.

"Miss...how may I help you?",he asked.

"I've come to bail Cam McCarthy out.",I said.

"One moment please.",he said as he did some typing into the computer and I handed over 10,000 for his bail and another officer brought Cam out handcuffed,when I looked at Cam he had dead eyes,like he'd been in a war and had seen some crazy things.

"Ok Miss here he is,try and keep him outta trouble.",the officer said.

"I've tried.",I added.

He uncuffed Cam and sent him my way.Cam and I walked outside and I was kinda pissed just thinking back to all that had happened.

"Why'd you bail me out?",he said as he stopped.

"Because you're dad said that if he had to come to bail you out he'd kill you.",I said.

"So this wasn't up to you?",he asked.

"Cam I'm finished ok,I've tried so hard to get through to you,but you let everything go to your head and you almost killed Max today and for no reason at all.",I said.

"You're telling me this?How about you,letting Max put his hands all over you and whisper into your ear,what's that all about?",he asked.

"Is that why you did this?Because Max put his arm around me and spoke to me?",I asked.

"You didn't answer my question.",he said.

"I'm done answering your questions Cam,I'm going home.",I said.

"Stop for a second.",he said as he grabbed my arm.

"Why Cam,what the hell for?",I asked.

"You're making a big thing out of nothing.",he said.

"Kinda like you did today.",I said.

"Forget about that.It's done and over with.I'm sorry I hurt Max,I'm sorry I hurt you,I'm sorry for all that I've put you through,but you know how I am and you know how I'm built.I'm not the kinda guy to just sit back and watch something I don't like seeing happen.",he said.

"I answered your question,now answer mine.",he said.

"Max and I have gotten kinda close and we share the same interests,but he shouldn't threaten you in any way,he's a friend,that's it.",I said.

"Ok,so we're good?",he asked.

"Yea.",I said.

"I'm sorry.",he said as he placed his hand on my chin and checked out the bruise he left from earlier.

"I'm a big girl.",I said.

"I know.",he said,then he leaned in to give me a kiss and as much as I wanted to keep my guard up and not let him get to me anymore it was hard,when Cam made me happy my smile could be seen for miles,but then too when Cam upset me it was the exact opposite,I wanted to be as far away from his as possible.

"So what do you wanna do?",he asked as his and my face were only centimeters away after the kiss and he looked into my eyes.

It was midnight and I laid in my bed,Cam was passed out next to me.We had just gotten done not to long ago having sex and the only thing on my mind was how I told Max everything was gonna be different from now on and nothing had changed.I was helpless to Cam.No matter what he did or what he would end up doing,I'd always take him back.No matter what.I couldn't take this feeling anymore,I got up and threw some clothes on and headed out.Cam was dead asleep and wouldn't be up for awhile.

As I approached Max's house I saw that the light to his bedroom was on,it was late,but his parents were cool and I hoped that they'd understand.I knocked on the door and his mother answered.

"Arianna,it's late what's wrong?",she asked.

"Could I please speak to Max,it's important.",I said.

"Sure.",she said,and as she said that and turned around Max was walking down the stairs.

"I got it mom.",he said.

"What's up?",he said.

"Can we talk?",I asked.

"Come in.",he said and as he shut the door he and I walked up to his room and he locked the door.

"For privacy.",he added.

"So...what's new?",he asked.

"Nothing's changed.",I said.

"What're you talking about?",he asked.

"With Cam,I know I said things would changed,but they didn't.",I said.

"Well what happened after you bailed him out?",he asked.

"We went over to my house and had sex.",I said as a tear came from my eye.

"Wow.",he said.

"What?",I asked.

"Now you see why I look up to this guy.",he said.

"What do you mean?",I asked.

"No matter what he does he can do no wrong.He get's arrested,goes to jail and afterwards get's the have sex with the most beautiful girl I know,he can do no wrong.",he said.

"It fucking pisses me off,I try so hard to make something out of myself,have people remember me not just as that one guy,but as that one guy who was a part of something and did something awesome,but it'll never happen.",he said.

"Max.",I said.

"It just sucks that I'll be living in his shadow my entire life.",he added.

"Max.",I said as I walked over to him.

"What?",he said.

Then at that moment he and I had connected for the first time in a different way.Our lips met and then what I thought would be a simple kiss turned into something more,his tongue suddenly slipped into my mouth and I wasn't gonna reject it.Our breathing got a little heavier and then I felt myself back into his bed and I came back into reality.

"Max...",I said once again.

"I know.",he said.

"It's not that I don't like you,It's just I don't want to lead you on,you're a really great friend and when the time's right it'll happen.",I added.

He nodded.I walked over to his door and unlocked it and opened it.

"You're not just that one guy to me.",I said.

"You're that one cool guy with the nice car.",I said smiling.

Max smiled back at me and I left.I felt pretty good as I left Max's house,I knew I'd left him in a weird place back at the hospital,but I felt he understood where I was coming from now and how he was much more than Cam would ever be.But still no matter what I would be there by Cam's side.As I headed down the driveway I looked across the street for a second to see a big,black SUV parked there,the driver was wearing a black sweatshirt with his hood on,even from that far back I could see the piercing blue eyes and I knew who it was.I stopped and with my arms crossed we just stayed where we were and looked at eachother.He then turned his head forwards with his hand on his chin and I started to walk over to his truck.

"So this is where you went?",he asked.

"You don't understand Cam.",I said.

"I thought we had gone over this already.",he said as he turned back to look at me with teary eyes.

"We did.",I added.

"So what the hell is this about?",he asked.

"I had to let Max know how I felt.",I said.

"What,about him?",he asked.

"About him,about you,about myself,about this whole fucking situation.",I replied.

"And what'd you come up with?",he asked.

"I realized that Max is a very great guy and that he doesn't need to be like you.He's better than that.",I said.

Then Cam went for his keys that were in the ignition and started his truck up.

"Cam,stop.",I said.

"What?",he asked.

"But I also came to realize that there's no one else I'd rather be with than you.You may kick the shit out of people,and you may have a hot temper sometimes,but I know you don't just do it out of spite,you have something to prove,and no matter what the reason for why you're fighting,I'll be there for you.",I said.

That's when I stepped up on the car door step and leaned into the truck window.

"I love you Cam.",I said as I stopped and looked at him before kissing him.

"Get in.",he said.

So I walked around to the passenger side of his truck and as I was about to get in I looked up at Maxs' house and saw him standing there at his window looking out.And even from that far of a distance I could've sworn I saw a smirk on his face.Both he and I were on the up and up about what was going on,Cam sorta knew,but he didn't know exactly what had been said between Max and I.That would be our little secret.So Cam drove me home and we said our goodnights,sealed 'em with a kiss and I snuck back into my bedroom through my 2nd story balcony window.I sleep alright that night,I felt that all the bad shit had been put behind me and that only good could come next.But how wrong I was.

The next morning as I got ready for school and headed out I didn't really have neither Cam nor Max on my mind.I was just thinking mostly about whether or not I passed my exams.My scholarship was more important than boys at the moment.As I pulled into the school parking lot I saw Cam's truck already there,but he was nowhere around,I didn't give it much thought though,I just headed over to my locker to grab a few things and then go see my counsler.

"Hey.",my friend Brenda said as she hit the locker beside me to get my attention.

"Hey.",I said thrown off a bit by this.

"Is it true?",she asked.

"Is what true?",I asked.

"That you and Cam broke up?",she asked.

"What do you mean broke up,we weren't even dating?",I asked her.

"That's not what I heard.Apparently Baja Miller is over in the quad laying all your shit bare.",she said.

"What the fuck?",I exclaimed as I slammed my locker shut.

"Yep.She's talking about how Cam and you screwed and that he was only friends with you so he could have sex with you and that she and him are goin to senior prom together.",she said.

I was heated by this point.Baja Miller was a disgrace to all womankind.She was a whore,a skank,a slut,and a gossiper.Any bad thing you ever heard about anyone around this school was all spread by her.She had her ear in everyones business,but what was bigger than her ear was her mouth,which she was gonna get punched in if what Brenda was saying was true.So Brenda and I made our way to the quad to see Baja,crowded by her gang of skanks all talking and giggling,I knew she was up to something.

"Move.",I said as Brenda and I pushed our way through the other girls stepping right in Bajas face.

"What is this I hear you talkin shit about me?",I asked.

"God Brenda can't keep your mouth closed can you.",Baja replied.

"Sure can't bitch,answer her.",Brenda said.

"I only repeated what Cam told me.",Baja said to me.

"Cam didn't say shit to you,you're just a jealous bitch.",I said.

"And how can you be so sure?Cam came over to my house last night after he said he dropped you off,he said how you were fucking Max and that you and him had screwed also,that you were an easy lay.",she said.

As soon as this came out of her mouth a strong left hook made contact with her jaw,just one of the useless talents I learned from Cam.

"You fucking bitch!",I yelled as I kicked her in her stomach as she was on the ground clutching her face,as I was about to jump on top of her and begin to choke her an arm swung around my waist and pulled me back,as I turned to see who it was it was non other than Cam.

"You fucking asshole.",I said as I started swinging at him.

"What the fuck Arianna!",he said as he grabbed ahold of my arms and held them behind my back.I started to push and pull my way out of his grasp,but it was no use,he had a tight grip on me and wasn't gonna let go.As he pulled me away from the situation acouple of the school security officers came over to apprehend me and take me to the office.

"Hold on,I wanna talk to her.",Cam told them.

"It's policy we have to take her.",one officer said.

"Believe me man I know the drill,just give me like 5 minutes,it's important.",Cam said.

"Alright,5 minutes.",the officer replied and he and the other officer stepped away.

"What's going on?',he asked as he let me go and I turned and looked at him.

"What the fuck do you think is going on?!You told Baja everything!",I yelled.

"What're you talking about?",he asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Cam,you told Baja about how we had sex,and then made up some stupid fucking story about how Max and I are fucking now,I can't believe you would do that!",I yelled as I hit his arm.

"Oh shit.",he said under his breath.

"So you did tell her?!",I said.

"Last night after I dropped you off,I was pissed.I saw you walking out of Maxs' house,what the hell was I suppose to think?",he asked.

"Not that he and I were screwing.",I said.

"I'm sorry.",he said.

"And out of all the people you told her?What the hell were you doing at her house in the first place?",I asked.

"For the last couple of months Baja and I have been talking,we've been out on acouple of dates.",he said.

"Asshole!",I said as I threw a right hook at him,but he deflected it and spun me around holding me against him while holding my arms together so I couldn't hit him.

"Listen to me though.I didn't know that what happened between you and I was gonna happen.I thought we'd just be friends.But that night,when I came over to your house and you were in your car,I'd just came back from Baja's,but I didn't know I'd feel that way about you.",he said.

"So what all of a sudden one day you don't like me and then the next you do?",I asked.

"I've always liked you,but when you kissed me,I just felt different about you.I wanted you to be more than just a friend.",he said.

"Bullshit.",I said.

"You've been fucking Baja behind my back and then acting as if you and I are together.Well you can have her,'cause I want nothing to do with you anymore.",I said.

I started to walk over to the officers whem Cam grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"You gotta believe me.",he said.

"Get off of me.",I said.

"Please,you gotta know that I still love you.",he said.

"Get off of me!",I yelled.And as I made my way over to the officers they escorted me to the office where I spoke to the principal and vice principal and ended up settling with a 2 day suspension and an automatic revoking of my scholarship.

As I sulked at home,I did nothing but cry,I was so upset over Cam and the fact that I no longer was eligible for my scholarship.My life was ruined.My whole life plan was now screwed all because of that dumb bitch Baja and Cam spreading rumors about me.I couldn't function for the first few days,all I did was sleep and lay in bed miserably,my mom tried to get me to eat or at least drink,but I couldn't and didn't want to do anything.Finally it was first day back to school after the confrontation I had with Baja and it was like I took up where I left off the day I got suspended.I went to my locker and switched some books in and out of my locker,as I closed it I looked to my left and leaning against the locker was Max.

"Hey.",he said with a crazy smirk on his face.

"Hey.",I said forcing a smile on my face.

"First day back.How does it feel?",he asked.

"I don't know.Nothing really.",I said.

"Well I hate to be feeling what Baja's feeling,apparently after the crazy left you gave her to her jaw she ended up losing a tooth,that was a very well deserved and impressive ass kicking you gave her.",he said.

"Don't encourage her,after that fight she spooked every girl here,guess no more bullshit rumors are gonna be spread about you anymore.",Brenda said as she snuck up on us.

"They weren't bullshit.",I said.

"Wait.",Brenda said as she stopped both Max and I and looked at me.

"You and Cam had sex?",she asked.

"Unfortunately yes.",I answered.

"Unfortunately?You're a goddess woman.",she said smiling at me.

I glanced over at Max,this was old news to him,both he and I didn't want to rehash it,but it was inevitable.He played it off though,and I knew it was a mistake.

"We all learn from our mistakes.",I said.

"Well that's one mistake I'd be glad to take off your hands.",she said.

"So how was it?Was he good,oh my god,how big was his dick?",she asked excitedly.

"Why don't you ask him yourself.",Max said as he motioned to Cam who was coming our way.

"Arianna.",Cam said as he got closer to us.

"Bye you guys.",I said going off in the other direction.

"Call you later!",Max yelled over the crowd of people I was trying to get through so that I could avoid Cam.

"Hold on.",Cam said as he caught up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Go away.",I said pulling my arm away.

"Will you stop being so goddamn stubborn and listen to me.",he said with bass in his voice.

I turned around,crossed my arms and looked him dead in his eyes.

"What?",I asked.

"I wanna apologize for everything that happened.I'm sorry,I didn't mean to hurt you.",he sad.

"Is that it?",I asked.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?",he asked.

"What did you call me?",I asked.

"I called you a bitch.I apologize for doing what I did to you.I wasn't thinking at the time,I was pissed.But I can't believe that you can just stand there after all we've been through together,after everything we've said to eachother and just throw it all away like it never happened.",he said.

"I lost my fucking scholarship because of what happened.Because you had to be so self-righteous and act like your the only one with fucking feelings and you go off and tell that stupid bitch,of all people,you knew she would say something which is why you told her,you wanted to get a rise out of me,and you knew she would provoke it out of me.",I said.

"You lost your scholarship?",he asked.

"Yea,and you know what the funny thing was,I studied and worked my ass off for 3 weeks preparing for those exams,and I passed.I got a B on both of them,I was gonna go that morning and see with my counsler if I was eligible for the scholarship,and all it took was 5 minutes worth of bullshit to ruin it.Thanks Cam.",I said tearfully as I started to walk away.

"Wait.",he said stopping me.

"Wait?What the fuck for Cam?I've heard all I wanna hear from you and I'm tired of hearing it.",I said.

I walked off to class feeling worse than before I had this conversation with Cam.I guess it was getting all my feelings out on the table,I was always a sensitive person and especially when it came to people who I thought I meant alot to.But I guess you can never trust anyone anymore.

When the day was over I got in my car and drove home.Brenda and Max offered to come over and hang with me for awhile,but I decided I'd save them the tearful speech I would unveil on them had they come over.I just needed more time to myself,I had to figure out what I was gonna do about college after highschool.I'd applied to a few different schools and got accepted into 2 of them.Columbia and Berkley.All I needed was that scholarship and I was gonna be long gone from this place.But I guess that was no longer the case.Suddenly I heard a light knock at my door.I wiped the tears away from my eyes and soon my mom entered.

"Honey?",she asked.

"Yea?",I asked.

"Cam's here.",she said as she moved out of the way and Cam appeared in my doorway.I was pissed that she had let him in,but she didn't know the full extent of my reasoning for not wanting to talk to Cam anymore.

"Thanks mom.",I said,She left the room and Cam came in closing the door behind him.

"Look,before you go all off and tear me a new one,there's one thing I forgot to tell you.",he said.I sat on my bed,legs crossed,pillow in my lap,fiercly biting my tongue.But curious as to what he could possible say that he thought would change my mind about the way I felt about him.

"I was scared.",he said.I sat there looking at him,not saying a word.

"Scared that I was gonna lose you.I know that you and Max are good friends.I see how you are with him when I'm not around.I see how you smile,how you laugh,I don't see that when you're with me.",he said.

"Save the soap opera melodramatic bullshit Cam.You knew how I felt about you.You just wanted to hurt me.",I said.

"Did I?Because I don't ever remember wanting to or even attempting to hurt you before.You never told me let alone showed me how you felt about me.But after we kissed,after we made love,I started to see us differently.Why do you think I flipped out when I saw Max all over you.I'm sorry,but I don't think I can handle seeing you with another guy.",he said.

"Why should any of this matter now?Shouldn't you of came to me and talked to me about all this instead of going to Baja and telling her practically everything that we'd done?",I asked.

"I know,I told you I was pissed.How do you think I deal with my problems,through anger,why do you think I fight?I wanted to hurt you,I wanted to humilate you just in case you did run off with Max that I knew I'd gotten to you.",he said.

"And what was your plan with Baja?",I asked.

"I never wanted her.I lied.I hadn't talked to her since the Beatdown Tournament 6 months ago.I remember how upset you got when she came up to me after the fight.But I knew that she wouldn't turn down an opportunity to piss you off,especially since you and I are tight.",he said.

"It still doesn't change things.It's not just the Baja situation,I lost my scholarship over this shit.And whether I accept your apology and decide I want us to be friends again it's not gonna change the fact that my life is fucked.",I said.

"That's another reason why I'm here.",he said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Here.",he said as he handed it to me.I opened up the folded piece of paper and realized it was a check.

"It's a blank check,fill in however much you'll need for your first years tuition,books,room and board,anything you need.",he said.

"This is a nice gesture Cam,but what am I supposed to do about the other 3 years?",I asked.

"Well,I talked to my father and explained to him the situation and how I cost you your future and he agreed to pay your way through college.Every year when tuition and things need to be paid,I'll hand you over the 30,000 or so check for the year.I know how important going to school is for you,and I know I cost you that.And I'm sorry.",he said.

"I can't accept this Cam.",I said handing him the check.

"This is a non-negotiable situation.Take the money.",he said.

"I can't,I won't.",I added.

"Why not?",he asked.

"I can't pay back over 120,000 for school when I graduate.I don't have that kind of money,even if I do get an entry-level job after I graduate do you know how long it would take me to pay you back?My kids would be paying this loan off to your kids after we die.",I said.

"Well that's gonna be kinda hard when my kids are gonna be your kids.",he said as he kneeled infront of me taking my hands into his.

"I'm not kidding Cam,I can't pay for this.",I said.

"Neither am I.",he said.

"Take the money,I'll work something out with my dad.You won't have to pay.",he said.

"Bullshit,there's always a catch.",I replied.

"Well there is one.",he said.

"See.What is it?",I asked.

"That you marry me.",he said.

"What?",I asked.

"Marry me.",he said.

"What is this?I'm not gonna marry you in exchange for my college money.",I said.

"No,I want you to marry me anyways.I told my dad how much I loved you and cared about you.Loaning you the money isn't gonna be a loan at all,you'll be part of the family and when I get my big corporate,executive job at my dads law firm I'll pay him back.",he said.

"You at a law firm?",I asked.

"I know,it's just what I tell my dad to keep him off my back,but still,I love you,so take the money,go to school,get your dream job,and marry me.",he said.

Then he placed on my leg a ring he'd pulled from his pocket along with the check.

"Oh my god Cam.",I said shocked.

"I told you I was serious.",he said.

"I'm crazy about you.",he added taking a finger and placing it under my chin,looking into my eyes.

"I don't know what to say.",I said shocked.

"Say yes.",he said.

"But how is this gonna work?Me in California,you in Florida?",I asked.

"It doesn't matter how far away we are from eachother,it's not gonna change the way I feel about you.",he said.

"It's not that.",I said.

"I've seen how you can be when you think I'm involved with anyother guy when we're together,I can't imagine how you'd react if we were over 3000miles apart.",I said handing his both the ring and the check.

"So that's it?I put my heart and my pride on the line and you cut my balls off.",he said.

"I'm sorry Cam.I can't accept the money and I can't accept your proposal.",I replied.

"Can't believe it.",he said walking over to my bedroom door opening it.

"Have a nice life,whatever you plan on doing,hopefully you don't meet another poor sucker like me and rip his heart out.",he said.

"Have a nice life with Baja.",I added.

He gave me this look when I said that.He clinched his teeth and stormed out of my room.For a minute there I about bought into everything he said,even the whole getting married proposal,but when I stopped and actually thought about it,I knew it wasn't worth it,I knew how hard it was being with Cam for 3 years and I don't think I could take 30 more.As I got up and closed my door I heard some talking outside,I walked over to my balcony window and saw Cam talking to my mom.He was so manipulative,my parents were more coxed into believing him than me.As he walked back to his truck he looked back up at me and smiled.I knew he was up to something,but it didn't matter what,I had nothing to lose.

So that night as I sat up in my room searching the web on my laptop my cellphone started to vibrate,I was a little hesitant at first to answer it,but I just decided to anyways.

"Hello?",I said.

"Hey,it's Max.",the voice on the other line said.

"Hey Max,what's up?",I asked.

"Nothin much just at a party.",he said.

"Who's?",I asked.

"Cam McCarthy's.",he said.

"You're joking right?",I asked.

"No,afraid I'm not.",he said.

"Why?",I asked.

"He offered me a rematch.",he said.

"And you're gonna take it?",I asked.

"There's less than 3 weeks of school left,I have to make my mark.",he said.

"Believe me I think you already have.",I said.

"That sucker punch he threw at me didn't count,this is a a full fledge sanctioned brawl.",he said.

"I'm sorry Max,but you're gonna get your ass kicked.",I said.

"No faith.",he said.

"Oh I have faith,that Cam will kill you.",I added.

"Well it's too late to back out now,fight starts in 10 minutes,gotta go.",he said and hung up.

As I tossed my phone on my desk all I could think about was how bad Max would get hurt tonight,I knew Cam had other intentions when he left my house earlier today.I couldn't let this happen to Max,if I did I'd feel it was my fault for at least not trying to stop it.So I grabbed my sweatshirt and car keys and drove the 3 miles to Cam's house.

When I drove up to it I saw cars for miles.People were pouring in and out of his house like it was some club.As I got out I saw Brenda out front drinking a beer and talking to some guy.

"Brenda!",I said as I approached her.

"Hey,I didn't expect to see you here.",she said.

"Yea me either,have you seen Max?",I asked.

"Umm the last I heard he was suiting up for a fight.",she said.

"Ok,thanks.",I said and entered the house.As I looked around I knew exactly where I had to go.When I reached the stairs I was practically bumping into people trying to manuever my way up to Cam's bedroom where I knew he'd be getting ready for his fight.As I stood infront of his bedroom door I held my hand up to knock,but then stopped.I wasn't sure exactly what I was doing or if this was even a good idea.But still I knocked and the door opened.It was Cam's friend Brad who answered.

"Yea?",he asked.

"I need to talk to Cam.",I said.

"He's prepping for his fight.",he said.

"I know what he's doing,but I need to talk to him.",I said.

"It's cool Brad,let her in.",Cam said from insid the room.Brad moved out of the way and let me enter,Cam gave Brad this nod and soon Brad exited the room.

"What's up?",Cam asked.

"You can't do this.",I said.

"What're you talking about?This is what I do,I fight.",he said.

"You're gonna stand there and tell me after everything that's happened you're still gonna insist on beating the shit out of Max?",I asked.

"What're you talking about?",he asked.

"Max,you're gonna fight Max right?",I asked.

"No,I'm fighting some guy from a school on the east side.",he said.

I stood there,feeling embarassed and stupid.I couldn't believe Max would do this.

"I think someone set you up.",he said.

"I think so too.",I added.

"Sorry.",I said as I turned around and was about to leave the room.

"Wait!",Cam said as he walked over to me and closed the door so I couldn't leave.

"Please Cam,I have enough stress and heartache as it is.",I said.

"I'm not gonna propose to you alright.",he said with a smile on his face.

"I want you to stay.",he added.

"I can't,I have to-."I said before getting cut off.

"What?Study?",he asked.

"Just stay,let loose.",he said.

"Aren't you afraid I'm gonna be drooling all over some guy?",I asked.

"As much as I wanna say yes,I know you're a big girl and you'll make the right decision.",he said.

"I'm sorry about earlier.About how I turned you down and said what I said about you and Baja.",I said.

"That's old news.",he said.

"Ok.",I said.

"But you know what I want right now more than anything?",he asked.

"What?",I asked.

"For you to stay,enjoy yourself,and cheer me on while I kick this guys' ass.",he said.

"Ok.",I said laughing.

He then leaned in towards me and placed a small peck on my lips.It was our first kiss in almost a week.I didn't know how much I missed them until now.His hands touching my face,my hands on his body feeling his skin,taking deep breaths of him and remembering why I loved him so much and then looking into his blue eyes and falling right back in love with him.

"Come on.",he said as he took ahold of my hand and both he and I made our way to his backyard where the circle of spectators had already formed ready to see an ass kicking.

"Relax,I'll be back in a second.",he said as he let go of my hand and walked into the circle facing his opponet.As the announcer called on the fight and the crown began to cheer and yell it brought me back to before any of this bullshit ever started.My feelings were restored,but I was still keeping my guard up.Then suddenly I felt someone nudge into me and looked over to see Max.

"You asshole.",I said playfully slapping him.

"I know,I know.",he said.

"How did you set this up?",I asked.

"Well I ran into Cam while at the gym,he was working out pretty hard,and I was there,researching.",he said.

"But he came up to me and at first I thought he was gonna kick my ass,but he told me about what happened,with the whole check and proposal thing and how you turned him down,he said he felt like shit,frankly he looked like shit,he said he loved you and meant everything he said,I told him I'd set up a meeting with you and him and he'd take care of the rest.Looks like it worked.",he said.


End file.
